A Brothers Duty
by straw dragon
Summary: Lincoln's family is away for the weekend and it's just him and Lily for two days. a short story of Lincoln being a big brother
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Loud house is owned by Nick Savino and Nickelodeon.

**A Brother's Duty**

Lincoln Loud was an average 11-year old boy, well as average as possible living in a house with 10 sisters. Today was Friday school was out and the weekend was about to start, usually, he would be in his room reading his patent Ace Savvy comics in his underwear by now but today was a special Friday. His entire family minus his 15-month old baby sister Lily would be leaving for the entire weekend. His Three oldest sisters Lori, Leni, and Luna would be heading to the city for the weekend a Mick Swagger concert and would be staying with Lori's boyfriends family the Santiagos (Lori herself was not going to the concert but was going to spend her time with Bobby). Leni was tagging along for an older sister weekend. His sisters Lynn and Luan would both be spending their weekend at camps, baseball camp for Lynn and Luan would be going to clown camp. They both managed to get special sponsorships from their school as normally the family would not be able to afford to send them both to camp at the same time. His mother would be taking his younger sisters Lucy and Lola to aunt Ruth's house as she had fallen sick with the flu (Lucy and Lola would be going mostly because they had already gotten the flu and would be immune). Finally, his father would be taking his sisters Lana and Lisa to a college in Ohio, Lisa had made a breakthrough on her fecal studies research and Lola would be tagging along to help as she was the only one willing to help Lisa with her set up. This left Lincoln and Lily as the odd pair out as they had no plans for the weekend and would be staying home.

"Lola, Lucy get ready our cab is almost here!" The voice of Rita Loud mother to all the Loud kids could be heard from downstairs. His Oldest sisters had already left with vanzilla and his father along with the rest of his sisters would be picked up at Royal Woods High school where their individual rides would be.

"Alright Lincoln your father made enough food to last the weekend but we left fifty dollars in the kitchen drawer" His mother was busy moving about in the kitchen getting her belongings together were the both of them where.

"Yes mom, I also know where Lily's food, milk, and dippers are at along with the list of emergency contacts are at" Lincoln said in his most confident voice. She looked at him but nodded along before responding.

"I know all that honey I'm just making sure you kids will be alright here by yourselves for the entire weekend." Just then they heard a car honk from out in the driveway. "Alright, Lincoln the cars here so just remember to call if anything happens. Girls! let's go our ride is here" his mother shouted. Not a second later Lincoln heard stomping coming down the stairs as his sisters made their way down(Lola was the one stomping as Lucy just kind of glided her way down).

"I can't believe that you're not going to suffer at aunt Ruth's too Lincoln, I had to reschedule my weekend pageant practice!"

"Sigh, I too had to reschedule a funeral for my classes old goldfish" Both his sisters were in a bad mood, Lincoln would be too if he had to spend the weekend at Aunt Ruth's.  
"Say goodbye to your brother and let's go girls, ok Lincoln I love you and stay safe" His mother said as she pushed his sisters forward.

"Goodbye Lincoln" Lucy said as she gave him a hug, and was replaced by a grumbling Lola who was still upset that her weekend was ruined.

"Goodbye Linky" Lola let go and soon the door closed and it was just him and Lily for the next two days. Lincoln Quietly went upstairs to check on his sister who was sleeping peacefully in her crib cuddling her baby blue blanket.

"It's just us for now Lily don't worry though your big brother is here for anything you need." Lincoln whispered quietly to his sister as he made his way out and went to his room to read his comic. It was 5:27 and he wouldn't be preparing his and Lily's dinner till 7. Lincoln spent the next half hour enjoying his comic until he heard a cry from Lily. Lincoln quickly made his way to her room and found Lily looking around, she stopped crying when her eyes landed on Lincoln. Lily raised her hands in the universal sign for 'pick me up' Lincoln unable to resist his sister's commands did so.

"It's ok Lily Big Brothers here, how about we go downstairs and play with some of your toys for a while, how does that sound?" Lily looked up with sparkles in her eyes as the thought of being able to play with her favorite (read: only) brother, it was pretty hard to get one on one bonding time with so many siblings in one house. Lily happily laughed the entire way down as Lincoln gently put her on the ground in the living room in front of the couch where her toys where scatted. Lincoln sat beside her as he pulled out a box of Legos and the two spent nearly an hour building( Lincoln) and destroying(Lily) many different things. Lincoln could hear his walkie talkie as the voice of his best friend Clyde came through.

"Master Planer can you hear me, this is perfect agent, are you up for a game of rogues and assassins, over"

Lincoln picked up his walkie talkie with a look of regret on his face. "Negative perfect agent, operation take care of Lily while family is away this weekend and think of a shorter name for this operation has already started, over." Lincoln waited for a while for Clyde to respond keeping the walkie talkie out of reach of Lily who was giggling and trying to take it out of his hands.

"Roger that Master Planer I'll let the group know you'll be unavailable and good luck with your mission, over."

"Copy that perfect agent master planer out" Lincoln replied as he set his walkie talkie down and picked up his sister. "Alright then Lily why don't we head over to-" Lincoln stopped as he smelled a smell. It was a smelly smell that smelled, smelly. "Oh no" Lincoln whisper shouted in horror as he came to the realization that Lily's diapers needed to be changed. Lily looked up and clapped happily as she repeated over and over "Poopoo poopoo!"

Lincoln climbed the stairs as he held Lily as physically as far away as possible. He made it to her room where he set her down on her cleaning station, after so many babies it was a very good investment on his parents part. While Lincoln himself was not the primary diaper changer of the Loud house he had plenty of experience watching with the occasional change himself, it was impossible not to with 5 younger sisters. With Lily clean, powdered and padded with a new diaper Lincoln took the two of them to the kitchen where he sat Lily in her high chair and began heating his meal along with some of Lily's Milk. While those were heating he got out a plate for himself and a jar of baby food for Lily. After 30 minutes of eating and dodging(Lily's) food Lincoln had finally finished feeding Lily. This didn't come without the sacrifice of his favorite orange shirt. "Ok Lilybug let's go take a bath and go to bed"

"No! PWAY!" Lily exclaimed to her older brother in her most stern sounding voice, though it just came out as a cute whine.

"We can play tomorrow Lilybug I promise." Lincoln said as he held out his pinky finger to her. Lily grabbed his finger but didn't complain as he took them to the bathroom. After another 30 minutes battle with rubber duckies and soap Lincoln walked out with a sleepy Lily as he made it to her room and set her down in her crib. She reached out for her blanket, cuddled against it and let out a big yawn as her eyes slowly closed. "Goodnight Lily, I love you" Lincoln whispered as he leaned in to kiss his sisters head. He turned off the light and went downstairs to lock the doors and clean up. He made it to his room at 9:19 and dropped on his bed to fell asleep before he hit the bed.

"wagggh!" Lincoln loud woke up with a start as he heard his sisters cry, he looked over at his clock and saw that it was 1:42 am. Lincoln let out a groan as he quickly went to his sister and picked her up.

"Shhh, it's ok Lily Big brother is here." Lincoln rocked his sister back and forth as he whispered in her ear. It took 5 minutes for her to calm down and as he was about to set her down she grabbed Lincoln tightly. "Come Lily you can't sleep latched on to me" Lincoln said to his sister.

"No! Linky stay!" Shouted Lily as she grabbed on even tighter.

"Ok Lily how about you come sleep with me tonight then, does that sound good" Lincoln saw his sister give a small tearful nod, and took them both to his room where he laid down and kept Lily on his chest with an arm wrapped around her. He saw his sister was already asleep and let sleep claim him. "Don't worry Lily, big brother will always be here"


	2. Chapter 2

If it was one thing Lincoln Loud enjoyed more than anything it was sleeping in. It was a very rare occurrence for him not because he was an active person; quite the opposite really he would readily admit to being one of the least active members of the household. No, the reason sleeping in was such a miracle was the fault of his eleven sisters. 7 out of 10 times it was usually his third oldest sister Luna who woke up the entire house with one her performances. The other times it was a pretty even split between his remaining sisters either wanting advice (usually the younger sisters) or the older sisters wanting help with one of their many activities. So it was always a great Saturday when he was allowed to stay in the blissful comfort of his bed. Unfortunately for Lincoln today was not one of those days. No, for you see there was one sister that was left in this empty house, one who had been awake for almost five minutes and if little Lily Loud has learned anything in living in a house with nine other sisters and only one brother, it was how to get the attention of said brother.

SMACK

"Ow, Lily c'mon." Lincoln wake up instantly as he rubbed his nose as where his sister had smacked him. He looked at his sister as she giggled and smacked his chest twice more "I don't know if you picked that up from watching Lori, Lynn or Lola. I guess Luan too but you didn't use a banana cream pie so she's out."

Lincoln picked himself and Lily up and smelled her to see if she had left a surprise for him while he was sleeping during the night. "At least you're clean, well let's go to the bathroom and freshen up to start our day."

Lincoln made his way out his room with Lily in tow, on his way out he saw it was only 7:25 am and he let out a small groan. 'up before 8 and it's not even a school day' Lincoln thought to himself as he set Lily on the sink and pulled out her toothbrush along with his and her special bubblegum toothpaste. Lily made a face but opened her mouth when Lincoln tickled her sides. It was another 40 minutes till Lincoln and Lily made it downstairs with a quick pit stop to the changing station for Lily.

Lincoln sat Lily on the couch and went to the kitchen and came out with two bowls of zombie bran brand cereal. It was still early and Lincoln knew there was nothing on TV that he liked so he flipped through some channels until he found some show that was age appropriate for Lily. He found some show about a squirrel with 20 sisters and Lincoln let out a shudder imagining what his chaotic life would be like with even more sisters. He was finishing up feeding Lily the last of her cereal, she was too distracted by the show and ate on autopilot so nothing was spilled, as he was taking the bowls back to the kitchen he heard the phone ring. He set the bowls in the sink as he went to answer the phone and saw it was his mother calling.

"Hey, mom" Answered Lincoln as he went back over to the couch where Lily was looking at her older brother the moment the word mom was said.

"Hey, honey how was your night? I hope Lily wasn't too fussy?"

"No she was fine she woke in the middle of the night but I took care of it" Lincoln replied in a proud voice before he replied. "We just finished eating breakfast and Lily is watching one of her shows on TV."

"Alright honey just make sure to call if anything happens and make sure to not spend the entire day watching TV ok." Rita said starting off with concern and ending with a warning in her tone.

"Yes mom, I was planning on taking Lily to the park after lunch to spend some time outside." 'though this time I'll make sure not to lose track of her' Lincoln thought to himself as he watched Lily reaching out to grab the phone as she climbed unto Lincoln's lap. "Hang on mom I think Lily wants to say hi." Lincoln then held the phone to Lily's ear, when she heard her mom talk she instantly began to babble and make noises as if trying to explain how her day was. After a couple of minutes, Lincoln took the phone back when he noticed Lily lose interest. "Ok, mom I'll call you later to let you know how the trip to the park went, Oh and say high to Lola and Lucy for me."

"I will take care honey and I love you both" Rita replied.

"Bye mom take care"

"Goodbye, Lincoln and thanks for taking care of your little sister." Lincoln herd the line go dead as he put the phone down. He turned to Lily and picked her up and went to her room to get her some clothes, he ended up dressing her in her pink shirt, blue jeans, and white sandals. Nothing was ever easy in the loud house though as Lily struggled for a whole 10 minutes before she gave in and allowed herself to be dressed. Lincoln then packed a bag with some diapers, spare bottles and a blanket in preparation for their trip to the park. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it already 11:30

"ok Lily how about we go the park now and have ourselves a little picnic, how does that sound huh?" Lincoln looked at his sister as she clapped happily and let out a short giggle. The moment was ruined as soon as Lily made a face and a horrible stench made itself known. Lincoln's face went slightly green. "Man Lily that smells almost as bad as one of Lynn's." After quickly disposing of the WMS (weapon of mass stink), Lincoln took lily downstairs with Lily to get the food ready for their trip.

"Alright, I've got the food. Check. Diapers. Check. Blanket. Check. Ok, Lily lets grab my walkie talkie and your stroller and were good to go." Lincoln grabbed all the things he needed and headed off to the park with Lily safely tucked away in her stroller. It was around 12:10 pm when Lincoln and Lily made it to the park with Lily and saw that the park was mostly empty except for 4 or 5 families out enjoying the sun. Lincoln looked and quickly found a spot under a tree to set up for his little picnic. It took him two minutes to set everything up and soon he and Lily were enjoying their lunch. A PB and sauerkraut sandwich for Lincoln and a bottle of baby formula for Lily.

"Hey Lily how about we go over to the swings and play for a bit." Lincoln was rewarded with a happy sister who stood up and wobbled over to him as she shouted over and over

"Pway! Pway! Linky Pway!"

Lincoln smiled as he picked her up and made his way over to the baby swings that looked like large metal diapers. He remembered how he and Clyde had once accidentally stuck themselves in them a couple of years ago. Lincoln spent half an hour on the swing before he went over to the slide and jungle gym. Before they knew it they had spent three hours at the park (with only one Lily diaper change) and so Lincoln packed everything and took himself and Lily home. There was an awkward moment with a very old looking woman who had assumed Lily was his daughter and no matter how much he explained she wouldn't believe him. She ended up giving him a nickel so he could go buy his daughter an ice-cream, even though he told her Lily was his sister (and that ice creams no longer cost a nickel). By the time Lincoln made it home Lily was fast asleep so he quietly took her to her crib and he himself went and cleaned up all the dishes from the morning before he went to the couch to watch a rerun of Arrgh!. It was almost 5 pm before he decided to call his mom. He dialed the number for Aunt Ruth's house and soon he heard someone answer.

"Hello, who is it." Replied the very angry voice of his sister Lola.

"Hey Lola it's Lincoln I'm just calling to let mom know that me and Lily are ok"

"Lincoln! You have no idea how horrible it's been for me over here. I've had to POP three-THREE boils on Aunt Ruth's foot!." Shouted a disgusted Lola.

"C'mon Lola it can't be that bad." Lincoln said trying to calm his sister down.

"NOT THAT BAD! I've had to take 5 showers today because of how disgusting it is here mister!" Luckily for Lincoln before Lola could continue he heard his mother taking the phone away from Lola.

"Hey, Lincoln how was your day at the park with Lily?" Questioned his mother.

"It was fun me and Lily played on the swings and slide for a couple of hours, she's wore herself out and is taking a nap upstairs now. How is Aunt Ruth doing with the Flue?"

"She's doing much better we're staying the night and leaving tomorrow just to make sure she doesn't fall ill again. I'm glad you and your sister had fun sweetie and thank you again for taking care of her this weekend, with Lisa and Lana going to Ohio with your father and all of your older sisters away with their plans I'm glad we can trust you to take care of Lily" Lincolns mother praised.

Lincoln felt himself blush as he replied. "It's alright mom, I like taking care of my sisters, really it's no problem."

"Your such a good brother Lincoln well I'll call you tomorrow before we leave, have a good night honey, I love you."

"Thanks, mom, I love you too and tell Lucy and Lola I Love them too. Goodbye Mom."

"Goodbye Lincoln" Lincoln heard his mother hang up and went upstairs to check up on Lily. He saw his sister was waking up so he picked her up and took her downstairs.

"Hey, Lily it's still a little early so how about we play a game before I make us dinner?" Lincoln asked and like a switch Lily went from barely awake to full-on sugar rush.

"Pway! Linky Pway!" Lily was happily hugging her brother as he made it to the dining room where Lincoln pulled out Lily's favorite game. Eels and Escalators. After several humiliating defeats of which no one shall ever know off, Lincoln and a very happy Lily went to the Kitchen to eat their dinner. After another messy night time meal, Lincoln took Lily and himself to wash up and get ready for bed. One quick bath later and they were both ready for bed. As Lincoln set Lily down in her crib she grabbed Lincoln and held on tightly and muttered sleepily. "Stway."

Lincoln remembering the other night took Lily to his room and laid down with her resting on his chest again. "Goodnight lilybug, sweet dreams." whispered Lincoln as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln Loud woke up with a similar weight on his chest, he instantly knew said weight was his sister Lily. He knew by his own experience that after sharing a room with someone for most of his life (in Lily's case all her life, short it may be) that suddenly sleeping alone in a room can be very discomforting. Before the twins and Lily herself was born he shared his room with Lynn so he knew what a weird sensation it was to go from loud roommate to a quiet room. It was why he could sympathize with Lucy so much, she was probably the younger sister he was closest too, not that he wasn't close to the others. Lincoln looked over to his clock and noticed it was barely 7 am, he inhaled softly before gently laying Lily beside him who at the loss of heat began to squirm so Lincoln quickly grabbed his trusted bunny and pushed him against Lily who grabbed onto him and settled down.

Lincoln quietly made his way to the bathroom where he made himself ready for the day before going downstairs to clean up anything he had missed the other day. It was half an hour later that he made his way up the stairs as he thought about his own room and how it had been a closet.

'I miss a bigger room' Lincoln thought to himself. 'though I really can't complain I've really grown to enjoy my privacy, the little I actually get with all of them barging in whenever they want.'

Lincoln goes to his room and shakes his sister awake and as she opens her eye's she squeals happily before wrapping herself around her brother. "good morning Lily, it's time to get up." Lincoln took her to the bathroom and with an efficiency not seen since the great Loud attic organization of 2014 he made it down to the kitchen in record time. Lincoln saw that they had eaten the last of zombie bran yesterday and they were left with that one really bland cereal no one liked, he couldn't even remember it's name.

"Alright, Lily looks like I'm cooking us some eggs today, scrambled obviously." Lincoln made his way to the fridge and after 3 eggs and a burned fingertip he had the scrambled eggs in front of a hungry Lily. 'Looks like Lily is really hungry today, I didn't even need to bring out any of the normal tricks to feed her.' Lincoln brought out his phone as he sent a quick message to Clyde and Rusty to double check that they would meet up after school on Monday to work on another woodworking project. Lincoln let out a slow shudder at the thought of doing more woodwork.

Lincoln brought himself and Lily to the couch where Lincoln laid down. 'Who knew taking care of a baby would be such work.' thought a tired Lincoln. "How about put on some TV for you Lily." Lincoln flipped through channels until he found the same show from yesterday and set the remote down. Lincoln saw that Lily was really paying attention to the show and was busy playing with Lana's old toy tools she even had a little work table with her. 'Huh, I could have sworn that thing was stored in the attic.' Lincoln thought but was too tired to really care how it got there only that it was keeping Lily happy. Soon he felt the all too familiar sensation of his eyelids drooping, and he was soon asleep on the couch.

"Waagh!" Lincoln jumped up as he heard his sister scream, he looked around quickly and saw that she was holding her thumb out while glaring at the toy hammer. Lincoln picked Lily up and quickly took her to the kitchen where he sat her down on her high chair and got a band-aid to wrap around her thumb.

"It's ok Lily your fine see all better," Lincoln said as he kissed Lily's booboo away. "C'mon Lily it's almost lunchtime how about I heat up some of dad's world famous lasagna?" He got a watery smile from Lily her thumb still clearly hurting as he went on to prepare their lunch. He checked his phone again and saw that both Clyde and Rusty agreed to meet up tomorrow with Clyde wanting to meet up at the Loud house (no doubt so he could stare at Lori). Lincoln sent a message agreeing as he waited for the microwave to ding.

Once Lincoln and Lily were finished it was half past noon so Lincoln decided to call his mother to see when they would be coming home. Lincoln called Aunt Ruth's house and was rewarded with another of his sister's voice.

"Sigh, Hello." The monotone voice of Lucy could be heard coming from the other side.

"Hey, Luce It's Lincoln how are things going over there?" Lincoln asked his most spooky sister.

"It's depressing and dark, but not the good kind I couldn't commune with the other side at all this weekend. Even grandma Harriet wasn't answering." Lincoln could here that Lucy was just as upset as Lola was yesterday.

"Hey, it's ok Lucy, how about when you guys come back today I help you with a séance." Lincoln offered his sister even though he himself was not too thrilled to do it. It wouldn't be the first time cheering up his sisters by doing something he didn't find enjoyable. Like offering to be Lori's footstool, or modeling a dress for Leni, or being an audience member for Luna's bagpipe solo, or helping Luan test out pranks (Lincoln shuddered at this one), or doing anything sports with Lynn and so on.

"That sounds great Lincoln, thank you." It was years of being around his sister that Lincoln was able to pick up the gratitude in her tone.

"No problem Luce could you pass the phone to mom real quick I need to ask her when you guys are coming home."

"Ok, bye Lincoln see you soon." Lincoln could hear some shuffling and faint voices before he heard his mother.

"Hey sweetie how are you guys?" Rita asked her two wayward children.

"Hey, mom were doing fine. I was just calling to check in and ask when you guys would be heading home?"

"We're going to leave around five so we should be home by seven." Replied Rita.

"Ok, mom we'll see you tonight then."

"Take care honey." Lincoln put the phone down and was surprised to see Lily had fallen asleep on her chair, he took her to her crib. He left the door cracked open in case Lily woke up and Lincoln went to his room. Lincoln went online to play a game of rouges and assassins though Lincoln wasn't too sure who to play with. Clyde and his family were still doing their Sunday ritual of unplugging all screens in their house. Liam, he knew, would be busy with the farm until later tonight and Zach and Rusty were going to the arcade today. So with no friends to play with as Ronnie Anne wouldn't be caught dead playing rogues and assassins he decided to just discard the idea of playing the game and reading his trusty comic series Ace Savvy.

It was an enjoyable couple of hours before he heard the tell-tale signs of Lily waking up. He walked through the doorway and instantly knew why Lily had woken up as that horrid smell of his greatest enemy (at least for this weekend) made itself known. "Oh boy Lily I don't know if that's genetic or it's the food you've been eating but we really need to figure it out you're turning to another Lynn." Lincoln got to work disposing of the contamination and took Lily downstairs and saw it was 5. He brought out a notebook and some crayons and set them down behind the watched and helped Lily make some painting it was one of Lily's favorite activities (Lincoln was sure his sister had already found her niche but it was still too early to tell). Lincoln and Lily spent the next couple hours drawing and soon they both heard the sounds of a car pulling up and doors opening and closing, and shortly after the door opened.

"Kids were home!" Rita Loud's voice was heard along before Lily and Lincoln saw a blonde pink blur zoom past them heading upstairs with the sound of the bathroom door shutting.

"Hey mom." Lincoln said as he hugged his mother as Lily babbled at her showing her all the pretty pictures she drew.

"Hey Lincoln." The only male sibling jumped and turned around as he saw his sister Lucy standing behind him.

"Jeez Lucy don't scare me like that." Lincoln held his right hand to his beating heart, before pulling his younger sister into a hug. Lucy squirmed for a bit before hugging Lincoln back.

"Sigh you guys never notice me. " Lucy said into her brother's shoulder.

"Hey how about we go do your séance after dinner." Lincoln said to cheer up his gloomy sister up. He knew he succeeded when he saw the tiny smile on her face.

"Yes, that sounds lovely, excuse me I have to go say hi to Edwin I've ignored him all weekend." Lucy then left to go to her room.

"Hey honey I ordered some pizza on the way here. Your father and the rest of your sisters should all be back sometime tomorrow morning." Rita informed her son before they heard a shout from upstairs.

"MOM! THE SMELL WON'T LEAVE!" Lola's voice echoed across the house as Lincoln's mother smiled at her son before going up to help her third youngest daughter.

It was an hour later that the pizza arrived and another half hour for them to finish eating. It took another hour of helping Lola with her hair and finishing Lucy's séance before Lincoln collapsed on too his bed. 'what a long weekend, I enjoyed the silence but I can't wait for everyone to come back it's been TOO quiet sometimes.' Lincoln thought to himself before the exhaustion of the weekend hit and Lincoln fell into a well-deserved slumber.

**Later that night**

It was nearing midnight and all occupants of the house were asleep. Well almost all of them, the youngest member of the household was wide awake as she made her way out of her crib and into the hallway. She looked around before crawling her way past the stairs to the end of the hallway and sat in front of the door on the end. She pushed her way in as the door was slightly ajar and saw her brother sleeping peacefully. Lily then with skills she picked up from watching Lucy climb into the vents made it onto her brother's bed without waking him. Lily quickly made her way beside him and laid down and closed her eyes.

Lincoln felt his bed shift and opened his eyes to see Lily sleeping beside him, too tired to take her back he covered her with his blanket before heading back to sleep but not before whispering to his baby sister. "Goodnight Lilybug, sweet dreams." Lincoln saw his sister smile in her sleep before finally letting his eyes closed for the night.

**The End.**


End file.
